


The Next Step

by thinkatory



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Domme, F/M, Impact Play, Malesub, Masochism, Shameless Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkatory/pseuds/thinkatory
Summary: Newt went to her in mild wonder, then she stroked his cheek in fondness before seizing him firmly by the jaw. "I want you to do your best tonight," she said firmly, "to do everything I say. If you can't, if it's too much for you, you say 'red'. Do you understand me?"





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Just because Newt seems like a hella sub to me.

Before meeting Anathema, Newt was not what anyone familiar with the word would call experienced with sex. He'd watched his share of pornography and had previously thought he had a good idea of what it was he would, hypothetically, enjoy, but everything had changed with her. And, arguably, with the end of the world. But that was beside the point.

Anyway, Anathema was getting ready for what she called 'the next step'. Whatever that meant. He sat in uncertainty at the kitchen table, spinning his mental wheels about what was about to happen. They'd had two glasses of wine before she'd excused herself, and he wished he was a bit more tipsy.

"Come in," Anathema called casually, and he immediately moved to his feet to go to the bedroom they now shared. Once he got there, he saw her and froze. She wore nothing but black lacy lingerie, which was somehow more lewd than seeing her naked as he had more than a few times by now. "Newt," she said, a little smile crossing her face, "come here."

Newt went to her in mild wonder, then she stroked his cheek in fondness before seizing him firmly by the jaw. "I want you to do your best tonight," she said firmly, "to do everything I say. If you can't, if it's too much for you, you say 'red'. Do you understand me?"

He had no idea what was happening, but something very nice and flustering was happening in his stomach, and he liked it. "Red. Yes. I understand."

"Good." She kissed his forehead gently and released him. "Go lie down on the bed."

It was probably against the rules to start asking a lot of questions, like _you're not wearing clothes, and I'm wearing clothes, and isn't that weird_ , so he surrendered and went to the bed as ordered. She seemed to have some kind of a master plan, and he wanted to see it play out.

Anathema knelt onto the bed and moved near him. "We're going to test a few things," she informed him, and maybe he wasn't paying very close attention to her words because her breasts were right there and they were wonderful. She casually undid the buttons on his shirt to reveal a swath of skin, then pressed a kiss to his neck as she drew something sharp along his collarbone.

"Aah." It hurt, but her mouth was wet and hot against the pulse in his neck, and he could feel a weird heat rising in him. "Oh, oh god."

"Do you like it?" Her voice was barely audible against his ear. "Do you want more?"

"Yes." Newt couldn't believe this was happening. "Please."

She swung her leg over his lap to straddle him, and his hands immediately gravitated to her hips. She pushed them away. "Did I say you could touch me?"

"Oh, oh," he said, startled, "I'm sor -- "

"Newt." She stroked his cheek. "Do what I say."

"Yes." It probably should've been off-putting, but this nice feeling was starting to turn into complete fascination. He let his hands drop and stared up at her as she began to grind her hips against his, watching her hips roll, wanting more than anything for all those useless layers of clothing to be gone. His hands itched to touch her, to take in her soft skin, but he kept them down as he breathed out a shaky breath. He was already half-hard.

"I think you like this," Anathema murmured, her own breath hitching as she pressed against his cock firmly. "I like that you like this. Mine."

He wanted her so desperately in that moment. "Yes, ma'am." He felt the shiver go through her as he said it. It was incredible, to have that effect on anyone, _him_ , Newt Pulsifer. "Can I? Call you ma'am?"

"Yes." She leaned down to kiss him. "That's very good, Newt."

He flushed, and nodded, desperate for her to keep on against his cock, but then she moved and he bit back a groan. "Take off your shirt and trousers. Leave your pants on."

He shuffled off of the bed and hurriedly took off the clothing she'd requested. She turned him around and slid her hand around his cock through his pants; his eyes fluttered closed, then the contact was gone again and she guided him onto the bed, onto his knees.

"We're going to try something. You know how to tell me to stop."

"Yes, ma'am." He sat still, waiting, his cock desperately wanting. Then he felt something flat sting across his back, and he gasped. His cock ground against the pillow beneath him. Then it hit lower, and her hand stroked against the marks gently before she struck again. He shuddered, stiffening as she went, until he was so enraptured by the sweet stinging that he almost didn't hear her speak.

"Tell me." He'd never heard Anathema's voice so heavy with wanting before -- how had _he_ inspired that? "Do you like the pain?"

Newt knew he couldn't deny it. "Yes, ma'am. I like it."

"Oh, you're wonderful." She stroked over the marks she left, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "We're going to try something else."

Oh, but he wanted to shag her. He was so desperately hard. He could wait, he could see if whatever she had planned next was --

There was a sharp sound a few inches from his ear, and he flinched. He glanced back to see Anathema holding something, a handle with fringes of leather streaming off. "You took the paddle very well," she said. "We're graduating to a flogger. I'm sure you can handle it."

He breathed. "Yes, ma'am," he murmured.

"Good," she said softly, and brushed the flogger against his back before drawing back and striking. He gasped; it was even better than before, the pain that burst against his skin. She struck again and he wanted so badly to touch himself through this but he knew not to. Her hand drew against his hot skin every few times and he keened against her gentle touch. The flogger hit against him until he ground into the pillow and moaned outright, and then her hand stroked against his back and he heard it drop to the floor.

"You're wonderful." Anathema drew him up with a hand to his face. "On your knees. On the floor, right there."

"Yes," Newt said instantly, and went to where she asked. She drew down the lace knickers and slid in front of him, spreading her legs open. He looked into her eyes, and she nodded.

He knew what she wanted by now. He'd been absolute shit at it, at first, but now he knew what to do. He slid his tongue against her clit and sucked, fingers stroking the entrance to her pussy until he felt her getting wet. He brushed his tongue against her clit again and again, before burying his tongue inside her and rubbing her clit with his thumb. Her thighs pressed against his ears for a moment and he basked in the taste of her pussy until he heard her voice in that tone meant for orders, "Your fingers. Now."

He slid his fingers inside of her, then; god, her pussy was amazing. He moved them slowly at first into her, then she moved her hips and he knew to press harder, deeper, until his knuckles buried deep inside of her and she gasped. He had learned, just for her, what she wanted, and he would do anything to hear those sounds from her and feel the hot wetness inside of her.

"That's it," Anathema got out. "That's it, I need to fuck you, now."

He scrambled to his feet and yanked off his pants. She seized him after, and pulled him to lie down on the bed, near immediately sinking on top of his cock. He groaned, and she wasted no time riding him hard. He could feel the sting of the flogger, the paddle, against his back as she fucked him into the mattress, and it was beyond hot, being hers.

His hands crept up her sides and undid her bra, grasping at her breasts as they bounced in front of him. She captured his mouth in a thorough kiss and moaned into it, and he seized her hips to fuck up into her as hard as he could. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer, but he grabbed her arse and rubbed her clit until her voice broke in a moan and she came around him. The burst of pride that followed -- that had never happened before -- didn't last long past the desperate orgasm that overtook him, and he came hard inside of her, panting.

"Jesus," he got out, and breathed into her skin as she sank against him.

She kissed him firmly, once and again, despite their breathlessness. "Good," she murmured. "That was so good, Newt."

He didn't know how to explain the feeling that arced inside him as she said it, but he wanted it, he loved it, he loved her. As she moved, she pulled him into her arms, and he rested against her shoulder as she stroked his hair.

"Stay with me," Anathema murmured.

"Always," Newt said, and meant it.


End file.
